


Silk and Sight.

by BGee93



Series: Kinktober 2K18 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Gloves, Kinktober, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Kinktober Day 6.Request: Kuroo (Top) x Bokuto with sensory deprivation kink with some praise mixed in.





	Silk and Sight.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hxngingbyathread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxngingbyathread/gifts).



His calloused fingers rub over the silk material Kuroo had passed him just a few minutes ago. Lifting his hips as Kuroo made quick work of ridding him of his sweats, snorting out hilariously when he discovered Bokuto naked beneath them already. Grinning over at Kuroo, Bokuto wiggled his brows at his husband in a silly yet suggestive manner before turning back to the items he held in front of his face. Turning them over and over as if studying them. 

Kuroo pulled off Bokuto’s socks and tossed them over the side of the bed along with the already disappeared sweatpants. Shuffling around Kuroo lifted one of Bokuto’s legs and slipped to kneel on his knees between Bokuto’s legs, slowly lowering the limb up onto one of his shoulders. Bokuto heard the sharp pop of the lube being opened, the squelch of Kuroo pouring some into his hand and spreading it around to warm it.

Flicking his golden eyes up again he met Kuroo’s hooded, darkened by desire gaze. A lazy grin spread over Kuroo’s face as he noticed Bokuto’s questioning expression.

“Gloves?” he hissed a Kuroo’s hand suddenly wrapped around his half hard cock, giving it gentle, slow pumps. Slicking it up with a generous amount of lube as Kuroo worked him into full arousal. As Kuroo’s hand worked his dick the other hand began massaging into Bokuto’s raised leg. Kneading at the muscles in a way that quickly had him melting under the attention even as vibrations of warmth spread through his veins.

“Mhmm,” turning his head Kuroo places a gentle kiss to his leg, eyes watching Bokuto intensely as he searched for any signs of discomfort in Bokuto. They’re pretty adventurous in the bedroom but some things just don’t strike their fancy. Lately they’ve been playing around with different forms of sensory deprivation. Last week he’d had Kuroo wear headphones while he fucked him into their couch.

Now _that_ had definitely been a hit with them and he was determined to do it again soon. But gloves were new and unknown. He wasn’t unwilling to try, just unknown things tend to cause a knot of worry in the pit of his chest. Which usually made him feel silly when it’s an irrational sense of fear like now.

“You want me to wear gloves… While you fuck me?” another hum vibrated through Kuroo’s chest as he nodded, splaying soft kisses over and over again along Bokuto’s skin. Eyes still dark and heavily dilated but they held a patience in them that set him at ease. 

“And the blindfold,” Kuroo spoke the words slow and careful as he continued to search for any sign that Bokuto just wasn’t into it. Hand slowly slipping up and down Bokuto’s cock to keep him hard but not applying enough pressure to seem as if he was trying to push him into doing it.

“And a blindfold?” nodding just once Kuroo halted all movements, hand falling from Bokuto’s erection to rest on his hip instead. Bokuto cringed and wiggled at the slick feeling of lube being rubbed into his skin but smiled up at Kuroo, wide and all white teeth with flashes of pink gums.

“Alright! Let’s do it!” throwing his arms up Bokuto tossed the pillows under his head away, one smacking Kuroo in the face, as he pushed himself down a bit further. Kuroo chuckled low and deep at Bokuto’s reaction, pushing away the pillow he’d received to the face before reaching for the bottle of lube again. 

Bokuto pulled the gloves on, wiggling his fingers around in front of his face as he watched them almost shimmer in the lighting from their bedside lamp. The black silk making his tan seem even darker, more exotic. 

“Ooooh, they’re so soft!”

“Ready for prep or do you wanna keep admiring them?” he shot Kuroo a deep pout at the sarcastic undertone, bottom lip jutting out so far Kuroo snorted at the glimmer of spit he could see along it. “I appreciate the enthusiasm babe,” Kuroo swirled his slick fingers around Bokuto’s hole a few times, teasing him by pressing the tip of one in every few circles. Groaning low in his throat Bokuto spread his free leg open more, hooking it around the side of Kuroo’s legs.

“Always for you babe,” he breathed out through his nose as Kuroo finally stopped teasing and pushed a finger in to the first knuckle. Pulling and pushing in and out a few times he worked his way up to the other knuckle. Slowly stretching Bokuto.

“Awe thanks babe, now put the blindfold on. Wanna surprise you when I fuck you raw,”

“Romantic,” barking out a laugh Bokuto’s chest rippled as his loved hands covered his face. It was an odd sensations to have the gloves rub against his skin, to feel the warmth of his flesh through them but not actually _feel_ himself due to the silk barrier. It send a shiver down his spine as his mind flashed forward to what was in store for him in a matter of minutes.

“Totally,” Kuroo inserted a second finger, slowly scissoring Bokuto open as Bokuto reached on the bedside table for the strip of silk, that hilariously seemed to match the black gloves he currently wore. They’re used the blindfold numerous times, so much so that loose strands of string were frayed at the hemline. Mentally reminding himself to tell Kuroo they needed to order another one, even though he was sure to forget it, Bokuto lifted his head and pulled the silk over his eyes. Fluttering his eyes closed he tightened the strip to his comfort level and laid back down. 

Wiggling around a bit more Bokuto willed himself to relax into the darkness that now surrounded him, willed himself to just melt into the mattress and let his trust for Kuroo take over. Apparently he wiggled a bit too much because suddenly Kuroo’s hand left his leg to smach against the side of his ass.

Yelping Bokuto jerked so hard Kuroo had to grip his thigh over Kuroo’s shoulder to keep him from hurting himself. Kuroo’s fingers buried deep inside him still.

“Fuck off,” Bokuto’s voice had no heat behind it. It was hoarse and breathy already, his fingers digging into the sheets of their bed but all he felt was the soft drag of silk against them instead of the familiar cotton. 

“I’d rather fuck you,” grinning wickedly around the blindfold Bokuto gave his ass a deliberate wiggle. Earning himself another light smack before Kuroo’s hand was back around his thigh again. He felt a soft brush against his thigh, a very subtle cool sensation left behind when it moved away and he knew he’d received another kiss there.

“So hurry up th-ahh fuck,” before he finished his snarky sentence Kuroo shoved a third finger in until Kuroo’s palm cupped against Bokuto’s ass, fingertips immediately curling up against Bokuto’s prostate. A string of curses spilt past his lips as his finger lifted for a second before slamming down into the mattress. The slip of silk against his palms unfamiliar, his mind focusing harshly on it to the point where Bokuto was sure he wasn’t actually feeling anything. As if his sense of touch was gone though that was impossible as he could tell the silk was moving against his skin. 

“You okay?” gasping in pants of breath Bokuto tried to catch up with his racing mind as his lashed fluttered against the binding over his eyes. After a minute he shuddered out a breath and nodded slowly.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t stop,” testing out the consent Kuroo lightly began moving his fingers again, brushing against his prostate slowly each time he thrusted them back in. Soon enough Bokuto was a gasping, shuddering and _begging_ for Kuroo to just fuck him already. A heat was burning, no searing, deep within his stomach with each deep drag of Kuroo’s fingers inside him. 

Asking twice if Bokuto was sure Kuroo pulled his fingers out and wiped them against the sheets before grabbing the bottle of lube for a third time. 

Bokuto panted heavily while he waited, his ears picking up on the slightest noises around the room. The pop of the cap, squelch of sticky liquid, the rustling of the sheets beneath them as Kuroo moved in closer. Slick, wet almost slurping echoes of the lube being spread over Kuroo’s cock. A deep, drawn out sigh following as Kuroo pumped himself, making he was slick for Bokuto. His ears picked up on all of it, each sound seeming to vibrate through him as his nerves jerked and twitched in anticipation.

Kuroo leaned in, hand guiding Bokuto’s leg up over his hip while he heavily leaned into the one over his shoulder. The muscle ached at the stretch but Kuroo went slow enough it wasn’t painful. A shuddering gasp passed Bokuto’s lips as the head of Kuroo’s cock pressed against him. Kuroo rubbed it around the puckered hole once, twice, before pressing in. 

“Damn you’re sensitive tonight,” Kuroo’s head fell forward, eyes tightly closed as he tried to push in slowly and not nut as Bokuto rippled and squeezed him in a way that begged for Kuroo to just bottom out in one go. But last time he tried that Bokuto jerked and nearly bucked them off the bed in surprise. Kuroo’s free hand slid under Bokuto’s shoulder blade, long fingers curling up around it as he pushed deeper and deeper. Bokuto’s covered hands slid over Kuroo’s back. The silk slipping over their skin making it warm and damp with the sheen of sweat covering them. Digging his blunt nails into the material his fingertips itched to feel the warm skin separated from him, nerves tingling with numbed need as they scratched down Kuroo’s back slowly. 

Finally bottoming out Kuroo stilled his hips for a minute to let Bokuto relax around the stretch of him. Laying his head against Bokuto’s chest Kuroo shivered each time the wet, warm walls clenched around him. He could tell he was resting just outside the reach of Bokuto’s prostate from the way Bokuto’s back arched subconsciously, body begging for what it so depreately wanted. 

Pulling against Bokuto’s shoulder as he braced his knees into the mattress Kuroo leaned into Bokuto until he felt Bokuto press back in resistance. Dick delving in so deep his balls lifted and brushed over Bokuto’s stretched hole as he attempted to give Bokuto what he wanted without thrusting just yet.

“Hgnn,” grinning wickedly Kuroo ground in again, and again, and again. Brushing roughly against Bokuto’s sweet, sweet bundle of nerves without moving away. Keeping up a constant wave of pleasure that made Bokuto’s back arch as gasping pleas spilled from his throat. Silk covered fingers digging into Kuroo’s back so harshly Kuroo could actually feel the sting of Bokuto’s blunt nails into his skin. The pain-pleasure mix nearly made his eyes roll into the back of his head as Kuroo finally pulled halfway out, practically pounding back in without hesitation. 

“You feel so damn good Bo,” no longer able to hold back Kuroo pulled out to the tip with each thrust before burying himself balls deep back into Bakuto. Knees pressing into the mattress so hard that mixed with the power behind his thrusts the bed began to creak and shake. Releasing Bokuto’s shoulder Kuroo hooked his arms around Bokuto’s other thick thigh, hiking it up over his other shoulder. Pressing against Bokuto until his was practically bent in half. 

“Taking my cock so well,” Kuroo’s words were hissed out against Bokuto’s face in warm waves of air. Sweat dripped from Kuroo’s stringy, damp hair down onto Bokuto’s face and chest. “Such a greedy thing you are tonight,” the sound of slick skin against slick skin echoed through Bokuto’s ears much louder than it actually was thanks to his hearing being heightened. His legs and arms quivered as the burning inside him surged into an uncontrollable blaze. “Sucking me in so deeply, clenching around me trying to keep me inside,”  
he's  
Choked cries escaped his lungs as the burning slowly, achingly began to rise to a peak. “Fucking perfect, so perfect,you’re so _fucking perfect_ Bo,” Kuroo could feel Bokuto getting close. His hands squeezing into the hardened muscles of Bokuto’s thighs in an attempt to keep him still as Bokuto violently shook beneath him, Bokuto’s insides pulsing quickly around him. Leaning back Kuroo glanced over Bokuto’s flushed, sweat glistening skin and Kuroo felt his dick twitch and become impossibly harder. “God you’re so beautiful like this,” gritting his teeth Kuroo slammed into Bokuto so hard the headboard bagan smacking against the wall.

“All flushed and sweaty,” his hands ran up and down Bokuto’s slick with sweat thighs, kneading them with his fingertips. “Moaning so lewdly the deeper you take my cock,” one last quick snap of his hips into Bokuto, balls and coarse hair slamming flush against his plump ass, right into Bokuto’s prostate and he was sent over the edge into an intense orgasm.

“Oh fuck-fuck-fuck!” chanting out what he believed was a coherent string of curses Bokuto arched off the bed. His legs shook so hard Kuroo had to wrap his arms around them and hang on as he slowed his thrusts into deep grinds to work Bokuto through wave after wave of mind fogging pleasure. Thick, white cum slicked over his sweat covered chest. Kuroo eyed it with a lick of is lips, half debating on leaning down and lapping it up while Bokuto couldn’t stop him with a _dude that’s gross_.

It took several minutes for Bokuto to come back into himself and realize his tear filled eyes were open and staring up into lidded hazel-golden eyes. Kuroo had stopped fucking him when he whimpered in oversensitivity but he remained hard and buried inside him, remained as still as possible for him. Wiggling his fingertips against the bedsheets Bokuto discovered that he could feel the wonderfully familiar material of cotton instead of silk. Blinking away the wetness in his eyes Bokuto huffed out a breath, smile wavering as he shivered at the lingering shocks of his orgasm.

“Y’good?” Kuroo began splaying kisses over the salty, tacky skin of Bokuto’s legs again before slowly lowering them from his shoulders till they rested around his hips. Bokuto hisses at the soreness in them but squeezed his heels into the meat of Kuroo’s ass. The movement caused a moan from Kuroo as he shifted inside Bokuto as Bokuto groaned and shuddered.

“Shhh-it,” his hands vibrated as they rose to run through his duo-toned damp hair.

“Want to stop?” shaking his head Bokuto took another moment to calm his sparking nerves before bracing his palms against the headboard.

“No, hah-no. M’good. Keep… Keep going,” rolling is hips up slowly as he pressed against the cool surface of the bedframe Bokuto grinned as he received a deep, lewd moan from Kuroo.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, fuck me Tetsu,” throwing his head back Kuroo pulled out and snapped his hips forward, picking up right where they’d left off.


End file.
